La vida de un espadachín
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Cuarta y última parte de Las Crónicas de Kenji. Después de convertirse en maestro de dos estilos diferentes de espadas, Kenji tiene que lidiar con la vida real, que incluye a una chica y a un viejo conocido de su padre. Traducción de la serie creada por amoet.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "The life of a swodman" de la serie "The Kenji Chronicles" de amoet, id: 1879193.

* * *

Kenji preparó su pequeño bolso, lo ató a su espalda, y luego deslizó su sakabatou dentro del cinturón de su hakama antes de dejar la cabaña; el lugar donde había pasado dos años entrenando el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Y ahora, Kenji volvería a Tokio.

A su hogar.

Por mucho que hubo disfrutado del proceso de entrenamiento, extrañaba su casa. Sus padres lo visitaron el pasado año cuando vinieron por el Festival de Obon, y Kenji permaneció por dos días en el Aoiya antes de volver a la montaña de su maestro. Sus padres todavía "visitaban la tumba," pero Kenji prefería quedarse en la posada. Como le había dicho a su madre, no odiaba a la primera esposa de su padre, pero tampoco le caía bien. Además, ya le había dejado sus oraciones.

Hiko Seijuro, el 13er Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, estaba cortando leña con un hacha. Kenji extrañaría a su Sofu, lo admitía. Iba a pasar un buen rato antes de volverlo a ver. Respirando profundamente, Kenji se acercó a Hiko.

\- Sofu.

Hiko se detuvo y se volvió a ver a Kenji. El maestro sonrió levemente. - ¿Ya te vas?

\- Hai, Sofu.

Hiko gruñó y clavó su hacha sobre la pila de madera. Se aproximó a Kenji y de alguna manera, sintió que había vuelto al tiempo cuando veía a su baka-deshi. Había sido la última vez antes de que Kenshin se fuera. Hiko no podía ocultar su asombro ante el hecho de que Kenji estaba adquiriendo demasiado parecido a su padre; casi como si fuese el gemelo de Kenshin. Sólo, que éste no tenía una mejilla marcada y era mucho más sabio que su padre a esa edad.

Hiko sonrió burlonamente. - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiar tu nombre a Hiko?

Kenji sonrió. - ¿Eh? No, gracias, Sofu. Me gusta más Kenji. Además, no planeo tomar ningún aprendiz.

Hiko alzó las cejas. - ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera cuando tengas un hijo en el futuro?

El joven se sonrojó. - Bien, no lo sé. Además, aún no tengo mujer, - explicó.

\- Ah, Ya veo. En ese caso, espero que cuando me visites la próxima vez, traigas a una jovencita contigo. ¿O debería ayudarte eligiéndote una de alguna aldea cercana?

Los ojos de Kenji se ensancharon y su rostro se ruborizó. - ¿Oro?

Hiko rio. - Oh, Kami…realmente eres su doble. - Colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Kenji, le dijo concienzudamente. - Recuerda, chico. No te enseñé este estilo para que seas miserable. Podrás lucir igual a tu padre, pero tu destino no es el mismo que el suyo. - Hiko bajó las manos. - Valora tu vida, Kenji, de la misma manera en que valoras la vida de los demás. Cuídate.

Kenji sonrió y se inclinó con respeto. - Hai, Sofu. Gracias por todo, - dijo antes de enderezarse. - Ve a visitarnos a Tokio.

Hiko agitó su mano. - Lo pensaré.

Los ojos de Kenji se suavizaron. Incluso pudo sentir la tristeza en los ojos de Hiko, pero el maestro trataba de ocultarlo. - Te veré durante el Festival de Obon, Sofu. Tú también cuídate.

Hiko gruñó como señal de aprobación y observó a Kenji irse, dejando el lugar en el que se convirtió en el 15to Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

* * *

El tren se detuvo en la Estación de Trenes de Tokio y Kenji descendió de él. No había cambiado nada en estos dos últimos años de ausencia. La única diferencia era que ahora llevaba la herencia de su padre en su cintura. Muchas personas lo miraron a él y a su espada, por la ley que prohibía llevarlas, pero Kenji siguió su camino. Cuando llegó al mercado, la gente lo saludaba, aunque seguían mirando la katana.

Y luego, sintió un fuerte ki. Kenji se detuvo y se volvió. Vio a un hombre alto de pelo negro, con una espada en su cinturón. El hombre usaba uniforme de oficial, con un cigarillo entre sus dedos. El hombre sonrió, y Kenji por un momento tembló.

\- Todavía llevas ese juguete.

Kenji alzó las cejas. - ¿Lo conozco? - El ki del hombre era fuerte, casi tan fuerte como el de su padre, pero no había signo de violencia o amenaza.

El hombre también alzó las cejas y soltó el humo después de fumar el cigarrillo. - ¿Qué? ¿Después de otros diez años te olvidaste de mí?

El hombre se acercó, y Kenji instintivamente restrocedió, con su mano en la empuñadura de su sakabatou. Varias personas los miraban con curiosidad. Lo último que quería era hacer una escena en pleno mercado. Y, además acababa de llegar a casa. ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de descanso?

Kenji vio que el hombre se paraba en seco. Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon antes de sonreír. - Ya veo. No eres él, pero eres idéntico. Sólo hay una explicación para eso, - rio entre dientes y aspiró el cigarrillo. - Mándale mis saludos a Kenshin Himura. Dile que el lobo está de visita.

Kenji parpadeó cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue, soltando la empuñadura de su espada. La conmoción disminuía lentamente, y Kenji respiró hondo. Continuó rápidamente su camino a casa.

Al llegar, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala de entrenamiento, así que allí se dirigió, anunciando su llegada. Nadie lo saludó. Kenji arrugó el entrecejo y entró a la sala. Vio a una mujer dándole la espalda usando el uniforme del dojo de su madre, con una cinta roja sosteniendo su cabello en una media cola, el resto cayendo sobre su espalda. Estaba practicando sus katas.

Kenji parpadeó.

Su madre nunca llevaba el pelo así al entrenar y rara vez la veía haciendo katas.

Kenji dejó su bolso a un lado y se quitó el calzado antes de inclinarse al santuario. - ¿Madre, qué estás haciendo aquí? Nunca te había visto-

Las palabras de Kenji se detuvieron cuando la mujer…la chica se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Kenji se quedó helado y su corazón latía fuertemente. La chica frente a él se parecía a su madre, pero no era ella. Era mucho más joven. La chica sonrió cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Kenji Himura? - preguntó.

Kenji parpadeó. Sintió algo raro en su cuerpo cuando la chica dijo su nombre. - Umm…sí. ¿Y tú eres…?

La chica sonrió y se acercó a Kenji antes de estrecharle la mano. - Por supuesto que eres él. Tu cabello pelirrojo es tan fácil de reconocer. Soy Chizuru Raikoji. ¿Me recuerdas?

\- La verdad no, - respondió Kenji, confundido y sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

La chica, Chizuru, frunció el ceño de forma amistosa. - ¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas olvidado? Me ayudaste a mí y a mis amigas una vez.

Kenji arrugó el entrecejo una vez más y el recuerdo de él lidiando con unos hombres que las molestaban volvió a su mente. - Oh, eso. Ahora lo recuerdo.

Chizuru sonrió. - Me alegra mucho. ¿Dónde has estado? Estuve entrenando en este dojo por dos años, pero nunca te vi aquí. Yahiko-senpai y Kaoru-sensei siempre decían que estabas visitando a unos parientes.

 _¿Visitando parientes, eh? Bastante cercano,_ pensó Kenji irónicamente.

Kenji sonrió. - Umm…sí, acabo de llegar a casa.

\- Oh, ya veo. - Chizuru miró el bolso en la entrada y la espada en la cadera de Kenji. Frunció un poco el ceño. - ¿Una espada? Pensé que estaba prohibido llevar una.

Kenji sintió su corazón hundirse un poco al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Chizuru. Era algo tonto. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos de haberla conocido, pero sus modos ya lo estaban afectando. - Oh, este… Es de mi padre. Tiene un permiso especial del gobierno para llevar espada, y eso se extiende a mí, también.

\- Hmm… - Chizuru frunció los labios. - Sí, escuché algo de eso. Tu padre salvó al Japón una vez, ¿no?

Kenji le sonrió y asintió.

\- ¡Kenji! Estás aquí.

Kenji y Chizuru se volvieron para ver a Kaoru Himura parada en la puerta. Kenji se inclinó un poco.

\- Madre.

\- Mi muchacho, - dijo Kaoru antes de envolver a Kenji en un abrazo.

Chizuru sólo sonreía contemplando el encuentro familiar.

\- Al fin, estás en casa, - dijo Kaoru, liberando a su hijo del abrazo. - Deberíamos celebrarlo en el Akabeko esta noche. - Volvió su mirada hacia la chica junto a Kenji. - ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros, Chizuru?

Chizuru parpadeó rápidamente y dijo, - Está bien, sensei, - después de ver sus ojos ilusionados. Kenji miró a su madre y recordó al hombre alto que había visto. - ¿Madre, conoces a alguien que se llame a sí mismo'el lobo?'

Kenji nunca olvidaría el rostro de su madre después de la pregunta.

* * *

Después de su encuentro en el dojo, Kenji fue visto a menudo con Chizuru. Acompañándola a su casa o paseando por el mercado. Los padres de Kenji sabían de esa transición, pero nunca le hicieron preguntas. Kenji a veces captaba la suave mirada que su padre le dirigía cuando estaba con Chizuru, pero su progenitor nunca le abordaba con ese tema.

Un día como hoy, Kenji acompañó a Chizuru al mercado. Su madre le había pedido ayuda para comprar tofu y ketchup. Aunque Chizuru a veces le recordaba a Kenji a su madre, especialmente por su persistencia y su carácter difícil, Chizuru podía cocinar, cosa que no podía hacer Kaoru. No obstante, Kenji no se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a su madre y decirle eso. Mientras su madre fue huérfana desde muy joven, Chizuru era más afortunada. Tenía unos padres amorosos esperándola siempre en casa, pero a la chica le gustaba usar ropa de hombre. Prefería usar gi y hakama. Y Kenji no se atrevía a protestar por eso.

Por suerte, ella nunca le preguntó sobre la sakabatou, aunque Kenji siempre llevaba la espada por todos lados. Chizuru, por otra parte, siempre llevaba su shinai en la espalda. Kenji se admiraba de ver cómo Chizuru nunca lucía perturbada cada vez que la gente a su alrededor los miraba o susurraban debido a su espada.

Terminaron de comprar el tofu cuando vieron un disturbio no lejos de donde estaban. Kenji y Chizuru vieron a un hombre tratando desesperadamente de salvar sus cosas mientras unos hombres con espadas sembraban el caos en su tienda. Kenji hizo una mueca. Todavía recordaba cuando había salvado a Kotaro en Kioto dos años atrás. Parecía que Tokio no era diferente. Aquí también había matones.

Por curiosidad, Kenji y Chizuru se acercaron. Lo que vieron hizo que la sangre guerrera de Kenji hirviera dentro suyo. Los hombres reían mientras derribaban todo, reclamando que el hombre no podía pagarles los impuestos. Pero cuando Kenji decidió ayudar, Chizuru ya se había adelantado.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarlo así?! - gritó Chizuru.

Los hombres se congelaron, así como Kenji.

\- Um…Chizuru, no creo que sea lo correcto tener una pelea aquí, - susurró Kenji, sin quitar los ojos de los hombres.

Chizuru bufó y sin mirar al pelirrojo, arrojó sus golosinas a los brazos de Kenji. Él apenas había logrado agarrarlas, agradeciendo sus reflejos.

\- Chizuru…

La chica ignoró a Kenji y empuñó su shinai. Los hombres gruñeron y Kenji tembló por un segundo.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Hey tú, preciosa. ¿Crees que tu shinai puede con nuestras espadas? - preguntó uno de ellos, jugando con su espada, sonriendo de manera astuta.

Chizuru sólo se puso en posición. - Pruébame.

Los ojos de Kenji se agrandaron. Y antes de que pudiera parpadear, uno de los hombres atacó a Chizuru. La chica balanceó su shinai usando el estilo Kamiya Kasshin y el hombre cayó al suelo.

Jadeos y murmullos fueron oídos entre la multitud. Muchas personas admiraron la habilidad de Chizuru, y eso enorgulleció a Kenji. Otro hombre atacó y Chizuru, otra vez, lo esquivó fácilmente. Su shinai golpeó la cadera del hombre, teniendo el mismo destino que su anterior oponente.

\- Eres buena para ser una chica. ¿Crees que nos vencerás a todos? - preguntó una voz, y Kenji se volteó para ver al menos una docena de hombres con espadas no lejos de ellos.

Kenji entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que aún con la habilidad de Chizuru, ella nunca podría vencerlos a todos.

\- Chizuru, toma esto y dame tu shinai, - dijo Kenji sin mirarla.

Chizuru frunció el ceño. - ¿Nani? ¿Crees que no podré vencerlos?

Kenji miró a la chica y le sonrió, haciendo que Chizuru se sonrojara. - Sé que puedes, pero como tú, no soporto la agresión.

Chizuru se mordió el labio y aceptó de manera renuente las golosinas de Kenji y a cambio, ella le entregó su shinai. - Gracias, - Kenji le sonrió, dándose la vuelta para encarar a los hombres. Su sonrisa se esfumó entonces y se puso en posición.

\- Aww…el chico va a jugar al héroe. ¡Enséñenle una lección!

Uno de los hombres corrió hacia él con su espada y Kenji esquivó el ataque con pasos rápidos, atacando con su shinai y golpeando el cuello del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los ojos de Chizuru se ensancharon.

Los otros hombres gruñeron y dieron un grito de guerra antes de atacar a Kenji. La shinai chocó contra las espadas, y Kenji se movía con una velocidad sorprendente; agachándose, girando, saltando, y golpeando hasta que todos ellos quedaron en el suelo, inmóviles.

Con todos sus oponentes derrotados, Kenji vio que tres hombres más aparecían para unirse a la pelea. Kenji asumió que uno de ellos era el líder, y los otros dos sus secuaces. Arrojando la shinai de Chizuru al suelo, desenvainó la sakabatou. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

\- ¡Kenji! ¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Era la primera vez que Chizuru veía a Kenji usar esa katana.

\- Nos mostró su espada. ¡Mostrémoles quiénes somos! - gritó el líder a los hombres.

Los otros dos fueron hacia él y Kenji contraatacó, sacando la funda de su espada del cinturón de su hakama.

\- ¡Kenji!

Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del joven Himura, ambos blandieron sus espadas. Kenji se deslizó por el suelo y los golpeó, su sakabatou en su mano derecha y la funda fuertemente agarrada con la izquierda, ambas impactando en los estómagos de los hombres. Ambos se doblaron de dolor, y Kenji se volvió rápidamente, golpeando las espaldas de los hombres con un solo impulso de su sakabatou.

La multitud miraba boquiabierta, y hasta Chizuru se congeló, con los ojos abiertos por el shock y la incredulidad.

Los ojos del líder se abrieron del tamaño de platos y trató de desenfundar su propia espada, pero la punta de la katana de Kenji ya estaba apuntándole a la nariz. El hombre se incorporó, su cuerpo temblaba mientras arrojaba su espada a un lado.

Los ojos de Kenji nunca titubearon.

\- Hey, ¿ése no es el hijo de Himura-san? No puedo creer que haya matado a dos hombres. Pensaba que el Dojo Kamiya enseñaba Kendo.

\- Escuché que había regresado a su casa desde Kioto después de aprender una técnica real de espadas.

Las murmuraciones hicieron que el corazón de Chizuru latiera más y más rápido. Cuando vio a Kenji pelear, Chizuru supo que ése no era la técnica del Kamiya Kasshin. Era rápido, elegante, y…mortífero. Ahora entendía la ausencia del joven durante dos años desde que ella empezó su entrenamiento en el Dojo Kamiya; aprender kenjutsu real. ¿Pero, por qué Kenji aprendió otro estilo de espadas? Chizuru pensaba que Kenji llevaría el ideal del Kamiya Kasshin, la técnica de la familia de su madre, pero se había equivocado.

Kenji había matado a dos hombres y ahora apuntaba su espada a la cara de alguien.

Mientras Chizuru estaba ocupada pensando en lo ocurrido, los dos hombres a los que Kenji había golpeado, gruñeron de dolor. Los espectadores murmuraban en shock, y Chizuru se dio cuenta de algo.

¡Kenji no mató a esos hombres!

\- ¿Nani? - masculló el líder, asombrado. Con los movimientos que había visto, estaba seguro de que ese jovencito había matado a sus dos hombres.

\- Mira la hoja de cerca. No es una espada ordinaria, - señaló Kenji en tono firme.

El hombre parpadeó y tragó antes de echarle un vistazo a la espada que todavía apuntaba a su nariz. Sus ojos se ensancharon en cuanto la vio. - ¡El filo está invertido!

Chizuru parpadeó.

\- Correcto. Mientras use el lado opaco, no puedo matar. No es lo que quiero.

Un silbido sonó y una bandada de policías llegaron apresurados. Kenji retiro su espada para que el oficial se llevara al líder. Envainó su sakabatou y se volvió para ver a Chizuru. La chica lo miraba con asombro y curiosidad. Kenji, por supuesto, escuchó lo que la gente alrededor había dicho y estaba diciendo, pero había aprendido a ignorarlos.

\- Kenji, - Chizuru respiró. - ¿Cómo te pudiste mover así? - _¿Y esa espada de filo invertido?_ se preguntó interiormente.

Kenji sonrió tímidamente y se rascó la cabeza, un hábito que había heredado de su padre. - Hehe…Creo que ya sabes lo que he hecho en estos dos años. - Ignorando las miradas de la gente y la chica ante él, Kenji tomó la shinai de Chizuru, aún en el suelo, y se la entregó, agarrando las compras de las manos de Chizuru. Sonrió de nuevo. - ¿Nos vamos?

Chizuru lo miró boquiabierta y asintió con aturdimiento.

Sin que Kenji lo notara, el hombre alto de cabello negro los estaba observando. Largó el humo de su cigarrillo. - Nunca pensé que volver a Tokio serían tan interesante.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio, y Chizuru miraba a Kenji varias veces. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del río, Kenji finalmente habló. - ¿No hay nada que me quieras preguntar?

Chizuru se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Si es así, no tienes que mirarme a hurtadillas.

Silencio.

Kenji respiró. Podría jurar que le silencio de Chizuru había sido causado por la escena que había presenciado en el mercado. Kenji sabía que la chica descubriría que era maestro en otro estilo de espadas.

\- Aprendí otro estilo en Kioto. Es el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Sofu fue el maestro de mi padre.

Chizuru no podía decir nada. Se entrelazó las manos. - ¿Aprender kendo no es suficiente para ti?

Kenji tuvo un tic en los labios. - Ésa no es la razón. - Kenji se arriesgó a mirar a Chizuru. - Mi padre…él… - Respiró hondo, contemplando la posibilidad de decirle a Chizuru sobre el pasado de su padre, pero decidió que se lo contaría en otro momento. - Él era un espadachín legendario durante el Bakumatsu. Esta espada de filo invertido es el legado de su creencia de que una espada puede ser usada para proteger. El estilo que aprendí es básicamente esa creencia, pero es tan letal, que puede volverse satsujinken (espada asesina) si es utilizada por la persona equivocada.

Kenji suspiró y se detuvo.

Chizuru parpadeó y se detuvo también. - ¿Kenji?

\- Viste que no mate a esos hombres. Con mi espada, prometí proteger al débil y no matar.

Chizuru miró a Kenji a los ojos y luego le sonrió. - Sí, lo sé. Sólo que…me tomaste desprevenida. Nunca había visto un movimiento como ése. - Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. - Y ahora siento que lo que aprendí no es nada.

Los ojos de Kenji se ensancharon. Tiró apresurado las golosinas y se acercó a Chizuru. Sin pensarlo, tomó ambas manos de la chica. - No, Chizuru. Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Estuviste genial. Sólo que no quería que te lastimaran.

Chizuru sonrió de nuevo. - Todavía recuerdo cómo me defendiste a mí y a las otras chicas cuando éramos pequeños. Supe que tu madre enseñaba kendo y que debías de haber aprendido de ella. Quería aprender kendo, también, como tú. Quería…ser fuerte.

\- Pero, lo eres. Créeme cuando lo digo, Chizuru." Los ojos de Kenji se suavizaron. - ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si solo te mirara pelear sola?

Chizuru ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos centellearon. - Si tú lo dices. Y, tú también estuviste genial. Eres un verdadero espadachín.

Kenji parpadeó y rio por lo bajo antes de soltar las manos de la chica. Levantó las golosinas y sonrió a Chizuru. - Deberíamos seguir, sí que deberíamos.

Chizuru rio al escuchar a Kenji imitar la forma de hablar de su padre y lo tomó del brazo. Kenji se preguntó si debería llevar a Chizuru para conocer a su Sofu en el futuro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kenji impartió clases a la tarde, por pedido de sus padres. Kenji sabía que era una especie de castigo por el evento del mercado del día anterior. Su padre tenía muchos amigos en el gobierno. Lo hubiera sabido tarde o temprano. Kenji usó el uniforme del dojo de su madre, el azul oscuro resaltaba su cabellera pelirroja. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes. El rumor de su hazaña en el mercado probablemente ya se había propagado, pero ya bastante distracción tenía cada vez que sorprendía a Chizuru ruborizándose cuando se encontraban.

Asistió a Yahiko-niisan en enseñar y practicar con dos estudiantes mayores. Kenji sonrió mentalmente cuando vio cómo Chizuru rodaba los ojos. Terminada la lección, Yahiko-niisan y los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas, y Chizuru había sido recogida por su padre. Raikoji-san era un hombre agradable y, para alivio de Kenji, parecía aceptarlo.

Kenji cerró la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió a la casa antes de sentir que alguien la había abierto de nuevo. Kenji se volvió, parpadeando confuso al ver al hombre alto.

\- ¡Saito!

Kenji giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su padre. Kenshin frunció el ceño y rápidamente se encaminó a su lado.

Saito Hajime traía una sonrisa divertida. - Eres igual a él, niño. Si no fuera por tu mejilla, juraría que me estoy encontrando con Battousai otra vez.

Kenji pudo sentir el ki de su padre tensarse. Sabía algunas historias sobre el hombre de pelo negro, contadas por sus padres. Había sido alguna vez un Lobo de Mibu del Shinsengumi. Después de 13 años, todavía tenía porte de espadachín. Usaba un uniforme de policía con su espada en el cinturón, y un cigarrillo entre los dedos, tal y como Kenji lo había visto hacía tres semanas.

\- Himura Battousai, - Saito enfatizó la oración a propósito. - Es bueno verte otra vez. Veo que la tanuki te ha dado un doble.

 _¿Eh?_ _¿Tanuki?_ _¿Se refiere a mi madre?_ Kenji entrecerró los ojos. _Bueno, no puedo culparlo. Madre puede ser así a veces._ Reflexionó Kenji.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Saito? - preguntó Kenshin con los dientes apretados.

Saito sonrió burlonamente y sopló humo de su cigarrillo. - Tu niño ya lleva tu espada. Qué lástima que ya no puedas usar tu estilo.

\- Dije…¿Qué-quieres?

Kenji miró a su padre. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba tan enojado, y no era el hombre que Kenji conocía.

\- Vine a Tokio por una llamada del deber. Pero, ya que no puedes blandir una espada, quizás tu pequeño pelirrojo se me una algún día.

Kenshin gruñó y avanzó, olvidándose de que ya no llevaba una espada. Kenji, con gran velocidad, se paró frente a su padre. Detuvo a Kenshin, olvidando su enojo por el ex líder de la tercera división del Shinsengumi. El joven Himura tembló al ver los ojos de su padre. Usualmente eran de color violeta, pero ahora se estaban tornando ámbar.

\- ¡No te llevarás a mi hijo para cumplir tus deberes! - dijo Kenshin, con voz profunda y amenazante.

Kaoru miraba boquiabierta desde la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kenshin volvió a su estado Battousai. Y ahora, con Saito pidiendo la ayuda de Kenji, lo hizo resurgir. Kaoru pensaba que la personalidad oscura de su marido había desaparecido. Estaba equivocada. Para proteger a un ser amado, Battousai aparecería otra vez.

Kenji tragó. Su padre nunca usaba esa clase de voz.

Nunca.

 _¿Este es Battousai?_ meditó.

Saito inclinó la cabeza. - ¡Idiota! Con habilidades como ésa, si tu hijo hubiera vivido en el Bakumatsu, hubiera sido un gran asesino.

\- ¡Deja a mi hijo fuera de esto!

\- ¿Acaso te olvidaste de lo que dije? - siseó el ex Lobo de Mibu. - Todos vivimos y morimos por la espada, Battousai. Tú ya no puedes blandir una, pero tu hijo continuará con tu legado. ¿Con qué propósito le dejaste aprender kenjutsu? ¿Acaso querías mantenerlo bajo el techo de este dojo por el resto de su vida? - Saito miró a Kenji. - Te vi en el mercado, niño. No puedo esperar a tener una pequeña contienda contigo. Aún no pude resolver mi asunto con tu padre.

\- ¡Kenji no tiene nada que ver con nuestro asunto, Lobo!

Saito sonrió de manera burlona a Kenji. - Ah, ¿así que tu nombre es Kenji? Gran nombre para un espadachín. - Luego sonrió, haciendo que Kenji se estremeciera. - ¿Te gustaría demostrar tus habilidades, Kenji-chan?

Kenshin gruñó, pero Kenji continuó manteniéndolo donde estaba, impidiendo que su padre atacara a Saito. - Tal vez después, Saito-san. - Kenji pudo sentir la desconfianza en lo ki de sus padres. Temía no poder contener a su padre por más tiempo y que atacara al hombre de pelo negro.

Los ojos de Saito brillaron. - Me gusta tu niño, Himura. Tiene buenos modales. Mejores que los tuyos.

\- ¡Cállate! - siseó Kenshin.

Saito ignoró al Himura mayor y volvió a mirar a Kenji. - Encantado de conocerte, niño. Me he perdido de muchas cosas, parece. - Y luego, contrastando con su anterior actitud, se inclinó ante Kenshin y Kaoru. - Perdónenme por el inconveniente. Pero, al menos este dojo sigue de una pieza.

A Kaoru le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, recordando las consecuencias de la pelea de su marido con Saito.

Saito se enderezó y con una sonrisa burlona, se dio la vuelta y dejó el dojo tranquilamente. Miró por sobre su hombro a Kenji. - Te veré pronto, joven Himura. - El alto espadachín se alejó del dojo sin decir nada más.

Kenji parpadeó y lentamente se volvió para ver a su padre a los ojos. El color ámbar había vuelto a su violeta original y lo miraba con preocupación.

Kenji tuvo al sensación de que su vida se iba a tornar más interesante a partir de ese momento.

-Owari-

Con esto doy por terminadas Las Crónicas de Kenji. Muchas gracias a todos los que cometaron y apoyaron la saga, me alegra de que lo hayan disfrutado.

Reitero mi agradecimiento a **amoet** por permitirme traducir estas historias tan lindas.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
